As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Typically, many peripheral information handling resources in an information handling system require a driver which is a program of instructions configured to, when read and executed by a processor, provide a software interface between an operating system executing on the processor and firmware or hardware executing on an information handling resource to which the driver is associated. When an information handling resource is detected by an operating system and is not recognized by the operating system, the operating system may try to find the best available driver. If the operating system fails to find an applicable driver, a user must often manually search for the device driver for the device and download the driver from the web, which may be a time-consuming process and may be a bad customer experience.